


She's The Fire In The Sun (And I Burn Breathing Her In)

by burntoashes



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, Implied Sexual Content, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoashes/pseuds/burntoashes
Summary: You meet her outside a party, and you follow her wherever you can
Relationships: Margarita | Madame M/Hattie Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	She's The Fire In The Sun (And I Burn Breathing Her In)

It's your senior year when M finally comes into focus. She's always been there, a blur in the corner of your eyes, waiting to become a crystal clear image. And when she does, you can’t look away. 

You stare and stare and stare and let yourself be pulled into a whirlpool before even taking a deep breath of air. 

-

It starts with a party; a loud, sweaty party full of drunk people. It starts with you stumbling outside for a moment alone and finding a gorgeous brunette that looks vaguely familiar leaning against a wall, smoking. It starts with you taking the offered cigarette, already lit, and inhaling too much smoke, coughing it back out and laughing. It starts with her offering you a small smile and ends with you in her bed in the morning.

But that was never the end. 

You find her outside another party and it starts in the same way, ends in same way. You see her under the bleachers at school, approach her, and she takes you right there, pressed against the metal. She approaches you in the library, pulls you to a quiet corner and asks if you can be quiet. You nod feverishly and she has her way with you again. She shows up after you've finished training at the gym and drags you into the shower, pushes your back to the wall and lights your insides on fire. 

She leaves marks on your skin and your brother notices, asks you when you started sleeping around. You smile coyly and wink. Later, in your room, you feel a sense of pride as you see the red welts on your neck and you smirk, thinking of the scratches that must run down her back.

When you make no attempt to cover up the hickeys and walk into school baring them proudly on your neck, you catch her eyes and see them turn dark. As soon as she can, she pulls you into an empty classroom and you leave an hour later, two more marks burning brightly on your skin.

Everyone sees. People try to lay claim to the marks, and you let them for a while, watching carefully to see how she reacts. She ignores it and takes you home that night, claiming you as hers for the entire night. 

It becomes a game that you play; she flirts with people, you let people flirt with you. You aren't too bothered because you know at the end of the night, you will be the only person that she can see. 

It's dangerous, but it isn't, because you feel safe with her and you trust her not to hurt you, not to leave you. 

-

There are the softer moments as well, the ones where she gently stokes your hair as you drop from the high only she can make you feel. Where she helps with schoolwork that you struggle with, buys you gifts, holds you hand, wraps you in her arms and never lets go, promising to protect you along as you can. 

These moments you treasure, you store them away and hold onto them forever, knowing that she exposes too much of herself when she does this. You look at her with soft eyes and silently vow to never betray her, and she lets herself share these moments with you more and more often. 

-

You never explicitly state that the two of you are together, but you know you belong to her and she belongs to you. Other people start to catch on, and suddenly, no one flirts with you anymore, no one tries to claim the marks on your neck and no one mentions it when you disappear into a room with her and don't return for two hours. 

Your brother gives you a speech, promising to protect you if she hurts you, and you rolls, knowing she never would. Your parents pretend they don't see it, pretend you are still an exemplary student with straight A's. It doesn't bother you, you never needed their approval anyway. 

-

The end of the year arrives faster than you expect, and you try not to let yourself worry about what happens after. You know without a doubt that she won't leave in the dust and run off, but she hasn't said anything and you become more and more scared as the days pass.

Prom comes and you put on a slightly too short dress for her benefit. The way she looks at you all night makes you feel alive, and you shake at the thought of what she will do to you.

-

When she approaches you with two one way plane tickets to Moscow, you except with only a moments thought. There's nothing for you here anyway.

And you realise then, that you would follow her anywhere she asks, and that doesn't scare you.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a game of how many ways can I say 'have sex' without saying it Also, this could literally be any two people, cuz like, I only name one of them once 
> 
> And, yes, I do know that they barely interact in the film and this pretty much based off of 5 minutes of screen time, but I don't care


End file.
